


Hot Pink Bitch Named Breakfast!!!!

by Rhidee



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Almost dialogue only!, Double Drabble, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Wikipedia! The free encyclopedia that ANYONE can edit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: "Look Gordon!  This hot pink bitch was named breakfast!" Dr Coomer exclaimed, showing off the capitalist wasteland that is a Facebook memes page.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Hot Pink Bitch Named Breakfast!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 9/4/2020   
> I cannot believe i have to say this but if you are or personally know any of the people involved with hlvrai, do not read this fic. This is my zone, ya'll. Go away. I do not consent to having my content read on streams, sent to the cast in any format, or read by the cast in any manner including excerpts.

  
"Look Gordon! [This hot pink bitch was named breakfast](https://www.facebook.com/groups/dogspotting/permalink/10156508074554467/)!" Dr Coomer exclaimed, showing off the capitalist wasteland that is a Facebook memes page.

"I- thank you Dr Coomer that- did you just call that dog a bitch?"

"It's factually accurate!"

"Yeah uh- you thinking about bullying that dog? You uh- you a dog bully-er? You go to the kennel and critique their little puppy faces? That's sick bro."

"I-" Gordon rolled a nat loser on his saying words dice.

"That's horrible Gordon! You must stop doing that! How would you feel if someone did that to you?"

"I- Okay it already feels like Benrey does that so I guess I relate but listen- I do not bully dogs? I don't- I like dogs?"

"You feel like you're my bitch, bro? You feel like you're a dog to me? That's kinda gay bro. That's some straight uh- that's some kinky shit there dude."

"[Animal roleplay is a form of roleplay where at least one participant plays the part of a non-human animal. As with most forms of roleplay, its uses include play and psychodrama.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Animal_roleplay)

[Animal roleplay may also be found in BDSM contexts, where an indivi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Animal_roleplay)-"

"I need to lie down."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just practicing! Their speech patterns! Anyway here's an extra bit in a chatfic style
> 
> \-----
> 
> DR COOMER
> 
> Hello gordon!
> 
> Hello gordon!
> 
> Hello gordon!
> 
> Hello gordon!
> 
> Fucking reply or i'll kick your ass
> 
> Hello gordon!
> 
> GFREEMAN
> 
> Hello??? 
> 
> Dr coomer did you just threaten me???
> 
> DR COOMER:
> 
> Hello gordon! I'm sure I don't know what you mean!  
> \-----


End file.
